


Was It Sweat a Cold or Starve a Cold?

by Koiia



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Oral Sex, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiia/pseuds/Koiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizz is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Sweat a Cold or Starve a Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy  
> Based in the same timeline as Grizz's secret and the others  
> ((Based on the designs of moosoppart))

"ACHOO!"

Ice turned his head away from Grizz's sneeze. He pushed up on Grizz so he could roll from on top of him. Grizz wiped his nose and laid down next to Ice.

 

"I think I'm getting sick. That doesn't mean we have to stop, does it.?" Grizz pursed his lips and Ice turned his body away from Grizz. Even though he wanted to release himself as well he did not want to be sneezed on. Grizz moaned as Ice sat up and put his shirt on.

 

"Wait. Come ba-ACHOO! Ugh."

Ice patted Grizz's face and stood up.

 

"Ice Bear will make soup."

Ice Bear left out the room and went into the kitchen to make soup. Panda was already there munching on a snack.

 

"Was that you sneezing or Grizz."

 

"Ice Bear will make soup for Grizz. He almost sneezed on Ice Bear."

"Ugh. He always leaves a mess when he is sick. He uses up all the tissue paper for his nose and wants us to wait on him hand and foot."

 

Ice went back into Grizz's room and handed him the soup bowl. Panda followed behind him.

 

"Grizz make sure you stay in this bed and eat everything Ice gives you. We need to beat this cold before it gets any worse.What if I get a chance to go out on a date. I don’t want to be stuck here."  
  
Grizz waved his hand in assurance. “Don’t worry. I got this under control.”

 

\--------

 

“Can you fluff my pillow? Also, I just ran out of soup do you mind getting me another helping? Oh, and my laptop needs to be charged.”

 

Grizz had been running Ice and Panda rampant for days. Soon enough Grizz had to sleep. He took naps every day but he took even more naps when he was sick of course. Panda and Ice fell onto the couch taking a deep breath.

 

“I don’t know how long we can keep this up, Ice.”  

 

It was then that Panda had the idea to text Chloe. He texted Chloe to see if she knew any remedies for getting rid of a cold fast. A few minutes later Chloe had texted them a long list of things that she had checked online and from her parents about getting rid of a cold.But the idea that stuck out most of them was sweating a cold.

 

Panda and Ice went into Grizz's room once he woke up and told him of their idea for getting rid of his cold. They wore wristbands and headbands.

 

“Alright. Come on, get up and move with us.”

 

Grizz wiped his nose and put the covers over himself. He groaned, not wanting to move from his comfortable bed. He watched as they stretched, punched the air, did jumping jacks and pump themselves up for exercise, hoping to encourage Grizz to get up. The more they egged him on the more he groaned and groaned. He was acting like a spoiled child, Panda and Ice’s patients wear thin at this moment so they left out the room to rethink their plan. They looked at each other as a naughty thought popped into both of their heads. It seemed unpleasant but they were both in agreement. They couldn't let Grizz take advantage of them. Why should they put their lives on hold for a sloppy brother like him?

 

* * *

 

Grizz tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming of relaxing on a beach. A drink in one hand and a juicy burger in the other one. The oceans crashing on the clean sand as the cloudless blue sky continued to wash him of his worries. The crisp rays of the sun hitting his brown skin giving it an early tinted glow. In fact, the temperature outside was pretty hot. The crisp rays were very crispy. Almost too crispy on the skin. 

Grizz woke up sweating and a strong wave pulsed through him from his groin region. He looked under his covers to see Panda and Ice's tongues glide up and down his shaft. His face went red as a tomato and he covered his mouth. One could even see steam coming from his face if they looked close enough. 

"W-what are you two doing?" Grizz's voice was a bit shaky.   
Panda moved his tongue away and replaced it with his finger, "we're helping you get rid of your cold."

Grizz was pleasantly surprised but also a bit confused. Well ,either way, he did not want it to stop. He had - had his way with both of them and now they were having their way with him. 

He propped up his pillow as he watched Panda and Ice lick and suck and tug his member. It was too good having both of them on his dick. He bit his bottom lip and couldn't control his hand as it went to over to Ice's head and gripped his ice blonde hair. Grizz forced Panda's mouth down further onto his dick. Grizz mumbled a few words as Ice's face went red. He enjoyed when Grizz was a bit rough with him. Panda watched intently and let his hand rest at the base of Grizz's shaft and move it from time to time, also taking the time to lick the base. 

When they took a break from oral ,Ice and Panda would turn and start making out with each other. Grizz was given quite a show as his brothers sweated him out. It was easy to see that the two were enjoying this. This was the first time all three of them engaged in a sexual activity with the two younger ones initiating it. 

It was hard for Grizz to watch this but not have the energy to ravage them both. The two noticed that Grizz looked hungry for more. Ice, of course, let his hand run through Panda's black hair and he grabbed at it. He yanked Panda's head to the side. Ice began licking and biting Panda's neck. Panda twitched a bit and yelped. Both Ice and Grizz loved that about Panda. 

Grizz watched as Ice assaulted Panda. His hand trailed down to his member and he started jerking himself to this show. All of a sudden his hand was smacked away as the two others turned their attention back to him. 

Ice lifted up Grizz's shirt to reveal his toned and sweaty torso. With his other hand, Ice began jerking Grizz off viciously. Grizz's body jerked up and down. His hips moving by themselves. 

Panda began kissing Grizz. Something he would regret later but not in the current moment. Grizz's moaning became very vocal between his and Panda's lips. Panda began rubbing Grizz's chest stopping every so often over his nipples. Panda and Grizz couldn't help but smile. Grizz was never this submissive to them.

"Oh, fuck!" Grizz grunted as his hips jerked forward a few more times as cum began to shoot from his member. It hit Ice's face and soon his mouth as he leaned down to receive more of it. 

Once Grizz came down from his ecstasy he turned and apologized for the mess. Ice brought his face close to Panda and started kissing him. Grizz's face went red as he watched his seed being swapped between the two. Panda pushed Ice away after a while and wiped his mouth. 

"There Grizz. Now you need to rest and just do as we say...Grizz. Grizz do you hear me?" Panda turned to Grizz and see him knocked out, sleeping soundly. 

Pada huffed and covered Grizz back up. He turned to Ice and sighed, "Somehow I can't help but feel even more used."

Ice nodded and grabbed Panda's wrist.

"Ice Bear's turn."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)
> 
> Ice and Panda are definitely going to get it on. But i'm not gonna write a chapter for it. (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง fight me


End file.
